You're worth the sacrifice
by Lenay
Summary: Traducción: John es torturado por Moriarty y termina en coma. Más tarde se despierta con Sherlock sosteniendo su mano.


**Autor**: sherlocked-x

**Link**: /s/8151731/1/

**Traducción autorizada**.

* * *

**You worth the sacrifice**

.

John volvió a estar consciente, su cabeza estaba hecha un lío con las drogas, el sueño y el dolor. Su mano se sentía como su estuviese encadenada a su lado y no podía moverla, envuelta en una especie de cosa caliente. _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó?_ Pensó, encogiéndose ante la visión de tubos y máquinas que se alineaban junto a su cama. Mientras su visión se aclaraba, dedujo que se encontraba en una de las habitaciones privadas del St. Barts, y que el intenso calor de su mano era causado por nada menos que su compañero de piso, Sherlock Holmes. El detective se aferraba a su mano como una sanguijuela, como si tuviese miedo de ser separados en cualquier momento.

Dicho hombre dormía por el momento, su cabeza de lado, sus rizos revueltos como si no hubiesen sido peinados en un tiempo. Sherlock tenía grandes ojeras bajo los ojos, y su rostro estaba tenso y más delgado. Obviamente, no había estado comiendo, optando por seguir con sus alarmantes huelgas de hambre.

_¿Hizo todo eso por mi?_ John pensó, un poco conmovido por la preocupación del hombre y enojado por el hecho de que Sherlock deliberadamente no había comido por que él estaba en el hospital. Con un ligera mueca de dolor, separó su mano del mortal agarre de su amigo y extendió la mano para acariciar el cabello del hombre, le gustaba la suavidad de esos rizos. Con el movimiento, Sherlock regresó a la consciencia y le lanzó una mirada, todavía soñolienta, de asombro a John.

—Hola, Sherlock.

—Estas-Estás despierto.

—Al parece, alguna deidad se apiadó de mi -o de ti, dependiendo de lo quién se ve peor- y decidió despertarme.

Sherlock vaciló. —John. Lo siento. Es mi culpa que estés aquí. Lo siento mucho.

.

—Voy a ir a Tesco y traeré un poco de la maldita leche.

la puerta se cerró detrás de John cuando salió de 221B, furioso cuando encontró con que Sherlock había usado la caja existente en un experimento para conocer el tiempo de cuaje. Todo lo que quería era _una estúpida taza de té_ y no podía tenerla, porque su compañero de piso decidió llevar a cabo su experimento, el cual se centraba en la leche.

Eso pasó hace exactamente cinco horas y Sherlock mandaba miradas a la calle cada pocos minutos, esperando que John subiera por las escaleras en cualquier momento. Su teléfono no había sonado ni una sola vez, lo que lo hizo sentirse culpable de haber incluido a John en sus locos experimentos. No era su culpa, realmente, que los días con John se habían puesto de mal en peor en sólo cuestión de segundos tan pronto como entraba en el apartamento. Bueno, tal vez debió haber limpiado la cocina y barrido los cristales rotos hacia la basura, pero ese no era el punto.

_John, no olvides la mermelada. –SH enviado._

_Ordené china. –SH enviado._

_Si no contestas, me comeré tus albóndigas. –SH enviado._

_John, he volado el piso. –SH enviado._

_Estoy preocupado. Respóndeme tan pronto como les esto. –SH cancelado._

Pasó otra hora y Sherlock se sentó en el sofá, con las piernas dobladas contra su pecho mientras tamborileaba con los dedos ansiosamente sobre la mesa. John debía haber llegado hace cinco horas y treinta minutos. Cuatro horas si se metió en una pelea con el cajero automático de nuevo. Miraba su móvil cada pocos segundos, a la espera de un mensaje de John. Cuando le dió un suave '_¡ping!_', casi se abalanza contra éste, con un suspiro de alivio mientras el nombre de John aparecía en la pantalla. Sin embargo, el contenido envió un escalofrío de terror a lo largo de su columna vertebral.

_Ven a jugar. Lauriston Gardens. –JM_

.

—Sherlock, detente. No te culpes por algo que no hiciste. Moriarty me habría conseguido, de una manera u otra.

Él suspiró apretando con sus dedos alrededor de la sábana. —Si no hubiese utilizado la leche, no hubieses ido al Tesco. Lestrade y yo llegamos tarde. No debí haber golpeado a Anderson y habríamos podido llegar antes.

John tomó la mano de Sherlock y la sostuvo, apretándola ligeramente. —Detente _ahora mismo_, o te juro por Dios que te quitaré tu cráneo en cuanto me libre de este hospital. Espera. ¿Escuché correctamente? ¿_Golpeaste_ a Anderson? ¡Bien hecho!

Sherlock tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, sintiéndose avergonzado. —Lo siento. Pensé que te había perdido. Pensé -pensé que no habría ninguna oportunidad de traerte de vuelta.

—Oh, siempre me tendrás. No tengo planes de moverme de esta cama hasta que te unas a mí y duermas bien, Sherlock Holmes.

Le dio a John una mirada de reproche, consciente de que sus manos aún estaban entrelazadas. —Estoy perfectamente bien. No hay necesidad de que me consientas en tu lecho de enfermo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?— preguntó John, ignorando la burla de Sherlock.

—Dos semanas.

—Ven aquí, entonces. Tienes que dormir y la cama es lo suficientemente grande para dos personas, por no mencionar que está jodidamente frío aquí. Y Jesús, Sherlock. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste en una cama?

La respuesta sonó sospechosamente a algo como '_hace tres semanas_' y John tiró de su mano, moviéndose un poco para que se acomodara el hombre larguirucho. Su acomodo tuvo una gran cantidad de movimiento (Sherlock) y maldiciones (John), pero al final, se las arreglaron para encontrar la posición correcta, acoplados como un rompecabezas.

—Estas demasiado delgado— dijo John, frotando una mano sobre las costillas de Sherlock y sintiendo los huesos sobresalientes del hombre.

—Estaba preocupado.

.

—¡Tiene a John, Lestrade!— gritó Sherlock tan pronto como llegó al Scotland Yard, con el rostro ceniciento y pálido. Donovan estaba justo detrás de él, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Quién, Sherlock?

Tiró el móvil sobre la mesa del DI —¡Moriarty!

Anderson entró en la habitación, levantando una ceja ante el nervioso detective —¿Qué tenemos aquí, ahora? ¿El psicópata perdió su juguete?

Un hermoso puñetazo se impactó en la mandíbula del hombre y Donovan corrió hacia él mientras caía. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en Sherlock, mientras se elevaba por encima del forense. —Deberías dejar de interferir en los asuntos que no te conciernen, Anderson.

—¡Muy bien, vamos!— Lestrade echó hacia atrás su silla y agarró el abrigo a Sherlock, sacándolo fuera del edificio mientras ordenaba a su equipo seguirlos en coches patrulla. —Mantengan el edificio rodeado. Sherlock y yo entraremos. Algunas personas nos apoyarán.

se apresuraron a Lauriston Gardens y Sherlock hizo una mueca ante la ironía de la situación. John le había disparado a un taxista por él sólo una noche después de conocerse, y ahora él iba a ser quien rescatara a John. Le preocupaba que el médico podría haber sido obligado a usar una bomba de nuevo, pero eso no fue lo que les dio la bienvenida cuando lo encontraron en el interior de la biblioteca, esposado al generador y sin sus pantalones. Su pecho mostraba señales de tortura y tenía múltiples lesiones.

Una pelea estalló tan pronto entraron en la habitación, aunque sólo Moriarty y su asesino, Moran, estaban presentes. Ambos dieron una buena pelea, derribando buena parte del equipo y pateando a Lestrade hacia un lado. Sherlock se había apresurado hasta John a la primera oportunidad, forzando la cerradura de las esposas y manteniendo cerca al hombre contra sí. Por desgracia, el médico eligió ese momento para caer en la inconsciencia, la mano que se posaba sobre la mejilla de Sherlock cayó de golpe al suelo.

.

John levantó la cabeza de Sherlock, su pulgar y dedo índice se aferraban fuertemente a la barbilla del detective y lo acercó más a su rostro, notando la forma en que los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron al darse cuenta de lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Entonces no vio nada más mientras cerraba sus ojos y sus labios se posaban sobre el fino y suave par de su compañero, lo besó lenta y suavemente. Lo que no esperaba, era que Sherlock correspondiera, moviendo los labios y chasqueando la lengua para probarlo. Abrió la boca con avidez, saboreando el persistente sabor a café y sintió el enredo húmedo de sus lenguas. Su beso fue largo y dulce, una conexión simple de dos almas que finalmente se unen.

—Te amo.— Sherlock suspiró cuando se separaron para tomar aire, sus dedos agarraban la bata de John, sosteniéndola como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Se inclinó y rozó otro beso en los labios de Sherlock, y otro, y otro y muchos más que pronto se hicieron imposibles de contar. —Te amo demasiado.

—Por favor, que estés aquí cuando me despierte.

—Lo estaré. Ahora duerme. Dios sabe que lo necesitas más que yo.

John jugó con sus dedos en el cabello de Sherlock, y el otro hombre se acurrucó contra él, con un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Se quedaron en silencio durante un minuto antes de que el pecho de Sherlock subiera y bajara, arrullado para dormir, confiando en que todavía estarán juntos cuando él despertara.


End file.
